Rain Ichigo x Rukia
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: A storm has the two teens sheltered inside, will their be sparks? Read and find out!Ichigo x Rukia!


A/N: I don't own Bleach, or any of its characters.

I've seen bleach up to episode 60gasp so I'm just saying this happens after Ichigo saves Rukia from the soul society.

It's a simple yet adorable one shot.

* * *

The storm raged on, leaves were thrown harshly into the air and whipped around by the rain and wind. It seemed as if a dragon had rested in the clouds and now was unleashing its fury onto the mortals below. 

Ichigo and Rukia sat waiting for the storm to end. Rukia hated the rain, she especially hated thunderstorms…no…. she was almost afraid of them. The dragon outside let out a roar and the whole world shook as its booming voice traveled through the clouds.

Rukia jumped slightly, she turned to Ichigo who was lying with his hands under his head.

"Ichigo, when do you think the storm will end?" Rukia asks staring out the window. Ichigo shrugged lightly, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the shinigami. "Afraid?" He teased.

Rukia shakes her head, and gives Ichigo a cold glare. "How absurd it is for you to think in such a way" She retorts coolly. A flash of lightning leaves a silver streak across the gray sky, followed by another crash of thunder.

Rukia shudders slightly and looks away from the window. "I was just asking" Ichigo mutters, watching Rukia as she scoots backwards to lean up against the wall. Ichigo threw a spare blanket at Rukia; she caught it in mid air before it landed on her head. Rukia nodded thankfully and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, clutching it tighter each time the thunder boomed. _I hate the rain…_Rukia thought, her eyes lost in the past.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare; he knew that Rukia was afraid. Her eyes reflected it. _I hate the rain…_Ichigo thought thinking back to the past. _His mother was killed in the rain…and Rukia…she was taken away from him while it was raining. Why did he care so much? He could of just listened to her words that day and kept on living, but life wouldn't be the same without Rukia. With his powers, he wanted to protect all close to him…and to admit it; Rukia was very close to him. _

Ichigo licked his lips, finding the right words to say. "Rukia, do you feel your spirit energy increasing or anything? Are your powers fully back?" Ichigo asks trying to break the silence.

Rukia smiled while looking at Ichigo, "Your spirit energy has become so strong, that I bet you can barely detect mine." Rukia avoids his eyes before saying "You've become…very powerful. It's amazing." Ichigo smiled proudly, just as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared.

Rukia stood up, wanting nothing more than to shut that curtain and shield her eyes from the storm outside. Just as her fingers grasped the curtain, Ichigo pulled her away from the window. "Idiot!" He said as Rukia stumbled backwards, but since Ichigo had grip on her wrist, she didn't fall. Rukia snapped back "What's your problem! I wanted to close the curtain is that such a big deal!" Ichigo fired back, with a glare. "Yeah it is! Didn't your mother ever tell you to stay away from windows during a storm its dangerous!"

Rukia laughed slightly "You and I fight hollows almost everyday and that's not dangerous!" She yelled back. Ichigo and Rukia shared a heated glare at each other; Ichigo let go of her wrist. Ichigo won the glaring contest and Rukia turned around, storming back to her 'room'. Leaving the closet door open as she sat on the futon, Ichigo slid the curtains shut and sighed. Annoyed that Rukia would do something that idiotic. It was his job to protect her, more like self-appointed job. He knew that Rukia hated it when he saved her because she hated getting him into danger. Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed, the lighting flashes still shone through the curtains. Just as the thunder crashed like symbols falling from a drum set, the lights flickered then completely shut off.

Rukia jumped out from the closet, and her deep blue eyes strained in the darkness. She looked around for Ichigos' outline, suddenly…she felt a grasp on her shoulder and before she could let out a scream of fear, she felt warm breath on the back of her neck causing goose bumps and Ichigos soft voice saying "Rukia, relax would ya?" in her ear. Ichigo ran his hand down from her shoulder to her wrist. "Stay with me" He whispered in her ear, "We have to go downstairs and get candles," he continued. Ichigo walked in front of Rukia still holding onto her wrist, Rukias' eyes had adjusted slightly and she could see the outline of Ichigos' spikey hair in the darkness. Oddly enough seeing him brought Rukia some comfort in the darkness. Ichigo let go of her wrist "Stay here" He said taking a step forward before he heard Rukia say "No, I'm helping you." Ichigo decided not to protest and lead the way to the kitchen.

Ichigo shuffled through the cupboards, "Here" He said holding out three candles, when Rukia grasped the candles and her hand met his for a brief second, Ichigos' heart raced. _Its just Rukia, why am I acting this way? _He thought grabbing several more candles and matches. Ichigo held out his hand, "Rukia, give me your hand" He said, the shinigami obeyed and grasped Ichigos' hand. Ichigo had never been more thankful for the dark blanket surrounding them, he was blushing and even if he couldn't see it, so was Rukia.

The two walked down the hallway, setting a candle by the stairs before heading up them. Ichigo would stop every time they placed a candle to look back at Rukia, he didn't understand why Rukia looked so angelic in the candlelight. Rukia would always smile slightly and Ichigo would turn around to hide his blushing face and continue their walk.

_I have only known him, for two months…and yet he was someone I could completely trust. _Rukia thought as they entered Ichigos room. He set a large white candle on his desk and lit it. Half the room was covered in a golden glow. "This storm is taking forever," Ichigo complained. He sat on his bed, holding his head in hands. _Man…I'm tired, but I don't want to fall asleep and have Rukia still be awake. Then she would be alone in this storm…_Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He felt the bed sink slightly and his eyes opened and looked to his left were Rukia was now sitting. "Ichigo…" Rukia said softly, Ichigo sat up and raised an eyebrow, before saying "Yea?"

Rukia avoided eye contact and just stared off before asking, "Do you remember the first day we met?" How could Ichigo forget? He just nodded "Yeah…why?"

Rukias' expression changed to a sad one, "I'm sorry Ichigo," She said softly, holding back her voice from breaking.

"For what?" Ichigo asked more confused then ever.

"For…everything, all the danger I've put you in, and…I'm so sorry…Ichigo" Rukia said closing her eyes, hoping her apology will help her atone for everything she's put Ichigo through.

"Don't apologize…Rukia…you've made my life a better one. I don't know what I would do with out you" Ichigo admits, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

They spent moments in silence; Ichigo placed a hand on Rukias' shoulder causing her to turn around to him. Rukia was surprised, his expression was soft…it wasn't sad or worry, she couldn't find a word for it.

Ichigo moved his hand from her shoulder to the back of her head, "Rukia" He said softly.

"Yes?" She says looking into his eyes that had her caught in a trance.

"I love you" He said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Rukias', she did not resist…instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rukia closed her ocean blue eyes and held Ichigo close.

_I only knew him for two months, and yet…he was someone I could love, unconditionally._

* * *

A/N: OK! This was my first Ichigo and Rukia pairing! Did you like it? Please tell me any improvements….thanks 


End file.
